Fallen Angels
by Archangel2011
Summary: Seventeen year old Lily Kingston runs away from her abusive mother where she reaches a strange, small town called Mystic Falls. Determined and confident, she visits The Mystic Grill where she meets the handsome, infamous Damon Salvatore. Though when some certain danger is lurking around Lily, The VD crew are about to find out that there is more to Lily than meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Seventeen year old Lily Kingston runs away from her abusive mother where she reaches a strange, small town called Mystic Falls. Determined and confident, she visits The Mystic Grill where she meets the handsome, infamous Damon Salvatore. Though when some certain danger is lurking around Lily, The VD crew are about to find out that there is more to Lily than meets the eye.

Chapter one: Project Run Away

Song of the moment: Jar of Hearts- Christina Perri

Lily's POV (Point of view)

I was driving very fast in my Ford Falcon doing under the just under speed limit down the long stretched country road where the sign appeared "Mystic Falls 7 miles", so if my mother ever found me (Seriously doubt it) she would have to look outside of Georgia. Tonight was the night I had planned so many years for, the night I escape from my mother's house and out into the open world. Its really pleasing to be free from her constant beatings, her taunting and her weapons.

Me being locked in the attic for weeks without food or water. I was constantly asked at school about the bruises that covered my face and other places that I decided to just transfer. Of course, I didn't tell my mother because she would have make the bruises bleed by splitting the skin with a butcher knife for not coming up with a better explanation. So I forged her signature and now I'm here, running away from the woman who carried me for nine months and made my whole seventeen years of life a living hell.

If there wasn't bruises covering my face, you would have called me beautiful. Three bruises under my right eye with a black eye and some red skin scraps and cuts. But other than that, I had chestnut brown hair with grey eyes and a very symmetrical face.

After about an hour, Mystic Falls finally came into my view from my car. I decided to stop at some restaurant called the 'Mystic Grill'. I wore my grey hoodie with the hood covering my head to protect from anyone knowing about my bruises. I really thought that I should hole up at a distant hotel but I was hungry and free at last from her.

When I pushed forward the beautiful polished pine doors, that's when all the eyes were on me as I sat in a distant booth next to some other people who looked very suspicious. They were a bit surprised to see a new face that a 17 year old girl with wavy chocolate brown hair and brown eyes, also caramel skin walked up to me holding her hand out and happily greeted me. "Welcome to Mystic Falls, I'm Bonnie." I didn't really want to offend her so I shook her hand, that's when the weirdest thing happened. I felt a spark of warmth run up my arm as well as a warning: don't mess with her. Bonnie was a witch who looked very frightened of her reaction to my touch and yet still smiled. I sent a spark representing what I felt, just to be on the safe side. "I'm Lily, it's a pleasure to meet you Bonnie." I grinned. I pulled my hood down revealing my marks but it didn't seem to matter now.

Bonnie nodded as the rest of her friends joined her as she told me their names. Elena had straight dark brown hair with brown eyes and a very pale skin. She was a human, but I wasn't worried about her. I was worried about the guy next to her called Damon, he had the short black man hair with piercing crystal blue eyes who looked flirtiously at me. Damon smelled evil or at least that's what his last victim screamed at him when he sank his fangs in her neck, draining her dry. You're probably wondering how I know this, well let's just say that I am not like most people.

"Lily, are you okay?" Elena asked curiously. Was I? You tell me while I have a go at vamp boy.

"No, can you tell your vamp boy here to stop smirking before I make him sparkle like Edward Cullen or worse?" Bonnie tried hard not to laugh while Damon firmly placed his hand onto my shoulder digging his nails in. I didn't flinch at the pain because I was way too numb from my beatings to care. "You will forget everything that happened here and you will go home." Damon stated confidently with his eyes dilating into my eyes. I scoffed and thought maybe he should pay for failing to compel me.

"Don't you dare try to compel me, I am not in the mood." I let go of the anger boiling and started cracking something in my hand which I think was a cup. "If I'd known you were a witch I would have set them away." Bonnie crossed her arms, she and Elena I liked but Damon will have to be nice to me.

"You could call me a witch." I said. I shifted uncomfortably as their eyes gazed at my face, they were ruining my peace and my freedom. So I stood up while walking towards the door, I replied to the group. "I'll see you around."

When I started walking to the car I heard a whoosh sound coming past me as a vampire started running towards my car, setting it on fire. Then the vampire stopped revealing himself as the idiotic Damon with a mischievous smirk on his face. "Whoops, sorry to make little Lily angry." I flinched as I heard two voices from behind me. I turned around to face them as Damon joined the two mysterious voices. One was a well groomed vampire man with a fine suit, very cute and the other one was a hybrid who wore plain clothes but still looked cute. The plain clothed hybrid one spoke first, "My name is Klaus and this is my brother Elijah and we are wondering what a beautiful woman like you is wandering alone. Even Originals know that isn't right because any random vamp could make you a snack." Klaus licked his lips as Elijah crossed his arms, they were both Originals that could drain me or kill me.

I unzipped my grey hoodie and let it drop to the ground, revealing my long black Dragon winged tattoo with the wings spreaded around my arm. "Do you really want to mess with me, Originals?" I challenged happily. I didn't want to seen as a weakling, I wanted to stand u[p for myself and nothing will stop me. Damon scoffed as he lunged for me, pinning me to the cold, wet ground as he started to choke me. I pretended to play along, making choking noises until I pushed him off me with all my strength. This made Damon fly into a neighbouring wall as one of the Originals charged at me. I twisted my right wrist in a circular motion chanting an ancient spell that created a wall of fire around me. I was scared for my life because I knew the more I kept protecting myself, the weaker I became and then… it takes control. That's when I felt a splitting pain in my head as my knees caved and then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2 Hangover?

To michelle,

Second chapter to Fallen Angels and I hope you can beta read it and email back to dcosg2 .au. Thanks! Oh and comely means attractive, just to keep the 0.0 off your face! Oh and whatever you edit. LEAVE THE NAMES ALONE! THEY ARE MY NAMES! You will find out why they both have Angel in their names, okay.

Damon's POV (Point of view)

I was sitting peacefully at the bar in the Mystic Grill, drinking down my tenth shot of bourbon. I was so weary from last night from that chick Lily.

But she was absolutely comely even with those bruises which made her look more badass. And those eyes, dear god I could get lost in those eyes.

Wait, what am I doing? I love Elena and not that Lily girl and with Klaus curious I'm surprised he didn't use her like his hybrid bitches.

No-one was in yet but some of the employees with the TV blaring rather annoyingly. Then abruptly the news reporter caught my eye as I watched in horror as she reported with a picture of Lily and a baby beside her:

"In other news, seventeen year old Eclipse Alexandria Lilyana Angel Kingston and her five year old brother was reported missing this morning by her mother, Sky Kingston at their home in Georgia, if you have seen this young woman and this child please call your local police station. This is Jasmine Quill signing off."

My day just got more interesting, tormenting a seventeen year old human.

I stood up slowly and paid the bar before walked casually out of the Mystic Grill into my blue Camaro.

First stop, to the Salvatore Boarding house.

Lily's or Eclipse's POV (Point of view

I woke up gasping for oxygen and my creamy coloured tank top was completely covered in repulsive sweat.

Where the hell am I?

The room I was locked in looked like something out of a museum exhibit of the 1800's dungeons. The four sided room had aged dramatically and looked rather weathered.

The door on the opposite side of my cell, covered bolts and locks from outside this room. Fortunately for me there was a sliding shutter that remained opened allowing me to view a rather lengthy hallway.

The chair I was sitting on was probably the only thing that wasn't webbed by spiders and covered in thick dust.

I was chained in a style quite like being handcuffed to the back of the chair except there were long, sharp nails pointing out everywhere so I couldn't move a muscle without losing a limb or possibly two.

I closed my eyes, exhausted, while trying to remember anything that had happened last night. The only memory I remember is driving with my little brother in my fresh snow coloured Ford Falcon away from our abusive mother but after that event, there were no easy answers in my mind.

But there was something else creeping on my mind, a flash of dangerously orange coloured flames engulfing my car and my brother.

He couldn't be...dead. He couldn't have died, we had only escaped Hell. I screamed out in agony when talked to by a young man staring at me through the sliding shutter.

His eyes were electric blue eyes and chocolate like messy hair. He smirked at me and asked, "Having fun yet, I know I am!" I glared at him maliciously and screamed out. "WHO ARE YOU? WHERE AM I AND WHERE IS MY BROTHER!" I was overly delicate and very frightened for my dear brother, he is turning five in only a couple of weeks and I'm chained to this chair being dull and naïve as usual.

"Oh, him? Well he's upstairs sleeping peacefully in my living room. I believe he would want his big sister with him. Oh and sorry about the chair, some people hate outsiders." I sighed in relief as he unlocked the door and unchained me from the chair.

I limped over to the door as the mysterious yet handsome man followed me to the biggest room in this house. I must say, he has good taste in interior decorating.

The brilliantly radiant living room was filled with antiques. I felt so envious and resentful to him that I proudly said. "My name is Eclipse Alexandria Lilyana Angel Kingston, but that's quite a mouthful so just call me Lily. What's your name?" The man looked at me in confusion and answered back hesitantly, "My name is Damon Salvatore. We met last night?" My heart fluttered at his name, Damon.

The name roots down to Greek origin and it literally means "one who tames or subdues". I absolutely love his beautiful name they're definitely better than my names. I mean who calls their daughter Eclipse? How could I forget a name like Damon, I must have been really wasted last night.

"I apologize Damon, I don't really remember anything last night. I feel as though someone must have asked me to forget everything that happened last night and to leave. But I can't go back, she'll probably kill me this time." I caressed my face gently remembering how mother had punched me for not shutting up my brother.

I searched Damon's living room franticly and found my little brother curled up in a ball near the fireplace with our bags of possessions and clothes on the brown coloured couch.

I slowing sneaked towards him and scooped him up gently, making sure to carefully caressing his small, fragile body. I was staring at his adorable chocolate brown locks bouncing around.

I chuckled at my motherly affection that I barely noticed Damon asking me a question. "What's his name?" I looked up to Damon's face glaring admiringly at my little brother.

I chuckled again as a warm smile spread on my face. "His name is Henrik Jeremiah Angel Kingston."

A bit of a cliff hanger for you peeps, we all know I'm evil.


End file.
